Public Bathroom
by orangepencils
Summary: Tohma sends Bad Luck on tour after tour across the better part of the planet, Eiri thinks he's going to enjoy the vacation away from his lover, but he won't and the tours aren't helping him either.


Public Bathroom

**Public Bathroom**

**Hello!! It's been a while! I have returned from the world of study books… now its summer vacation and thank you for freeing me from those chains. Woohoo!! So why not celebrate with one of the many stories that I have completed but not typed? Let's start the party with a little Gravitation story that I wrote April 17****th****.**

**183**

**Disclaimer: Be prepared for updates (and reviews for the stories that I need to read…)**

**Summary: Tohma sends Bad Luck on tour after tour across the better part of the planet, Eiri thinks he's going to enjoy the vacation away from his lover, but he won't and the tours aren't helping him either. ExS fluff, comedy and romance, but that's fluff.**

**Edited: August 31****st**** 2008**

Public Bathroom

It had been three months, three months since he had last seen his pink haired singer of a lover. They hadn't fought, they hadn't argued and they hadn't broken up. Shuichi was just on a very long, never ending tour across the entire freakin' world.

--

At first it had started off as a one week tour across Japan. The romance novelist had actually been glad that his brother-in-law had come up with the plan. One week of vacation from Shuichi. He had been thankful, so thankful that he had even found it in his heart to accompany the pink nuisance at the airport.

The first few days of silence were a welcomed relief. He was able to get a lot of work done and he wouldn't have to flee the country to avoid his editor, for once. But after the third day, the silence was getting heavy. He was actually waiting for the brat's surprise sneak attacks. It seemed as though his body had adjusted itself to these interruptions. Eiri found himself taking breaks at exactly the same time when Shuichi would usually interrupt him or when he would usually come home from work.

By the fifth day, he had to have some semblance of noise in the house before he would really lose it. He rounded up all the CD's of Bad Luck that he could find and blasted them through the CD player. It was loud enough that it drowned the silence.

On the sixth day, he was tired of the music. He needed to hear Shuichi's voice, live. The author did the next best thing that he could think of; open the TV. He was able to watch a few interviews and catch one live concert and that was enough, for now.

Eiri would have gone to the airport to pick Shuichi up, but he had been informed by Tohma that the flight had been delayed. Just his luck. Instead, he had bothered himself to prepare a special cake for his lover's return. That way it would show Shuichi that he acknowledged him, but didn't necessarily care. He wasn't ready to admit his feelings just yet.

When the doorbell rung to signalize that Shuichi was back, Eiri thought of all the things that the young man was about to tell him. He had to get mentally prepared for all this talk after one week without it. He opened the door expecting to be jumped on, but the impact never came. He looked down to see a zombie looking Shuichi with bags under his eyes. He looked like hell and it seemed as though he hadn't slept in ages.

"Hi Yuki, it was great, I had lots of fun, sorry for being late, good night." Was all the boy said before nearly falling asleep in Eiri's arms. The older man sighed and brought him to their room. At least he was back home. There still was the entire week left, or so he thought.

Shuichi ended up sleeping for the better part of the weekend. He only woke up to go to the bathroom and when Eiri forced him awake to make him eat something. It was usually just a few bites of rice before he was fast asleep again.

By the time he had woken up on Sunday, Tohma had called asking for him. He told the singer that he was to be leaving for the next three weeks for a tour across all of Asia. When Eiri had tried to tell his brother-in-law that he didn't approve, the head of NG told him that he felt it was the best of times to do this since Bad Luck was on the rise, again.

And so, instead of passing a pleasant evening with his lover on Sunday evening, he was packing Shuichi's suitcase and bringing him to the airport. Three weeks, somehow he would have to find a way to survive.

During the first week and a half, Eiri spent all his spare moments writing. It was all he could do. He had written so much, that by the looks of it; he wouldn't have to write for the next seven months if he didn't want to. He was actually ahead of schedule, for once. His editor wouldn't harass him for a while.

Eiri was thankful for his younger brother's visits and the ones from his sister and brother-in-law. Somehow with writing, music, TV, sleeping, reading, visits and cleaning he managed to go by. He couldn't remember a time where the house had been so clean. It sparkled, almost. The house wasn't usually messy, but now it really shined.

The days seemed to pass by slowly torturing him to no end. The interviews were always the same and there was no fun trying to act as though he didn't care anymore. The author had decided that for Shuichi's return, he would go and pick him up at the airport and have diner ready for him. The writer would even try and enjoy the chatter that the pop singer had to give him. Yes, Eiri truly, madly missed having someone to clean the dishes.

Finally after those twenty-one agonizing days were over, he was finally able to see his lover once more. He arrived at the airport right on time to see the band walk in. They all looked exhausted. He walked over to them and Shuichi smiled tiredly at him. At least Eiri had done something right for once for Shuichi.

They quickly made it to the car and as Shuichi went to sit, he put his bags in the trunk of the car. Once that was done, the novelist went to sit in the driver's seat and started the engine. Just before he drove off, Shuichi spoke to him for the first time in an entire month and used more than words such as yes, no, please and thank you.

"Wo ai hei, Aishiteru, Nuh-lool san-rang-hey, Eiri." The singer gave him a quick kiss on the lips before he was dead to the world. Despite the fact that Shuichi was asleep once more and he hadn't seen him in three weeks, the author smiled none the less. They got home shortly after and despite all of Eiri's efforts to wake him up, Shuichi was determined to stay in la-la land.

The novelist put the boy in bed and then did the laundry. While the washing machine was refreshing the clothes, he went to sit at the kitchen table and ate by himself. He kept some aside for Shuichi incase he decided to wake up anytime soon. This really couldn't be healthy for Shuichi. He would have to speak to Tohma about this. Just what had he made them do in these tours? Did they even get a chance to sleep?

Luckily for his sanity, Shuichi woke up on Sunday. Since he didn't know when the singer was going to be whisked away from him once again, Eiri decided that he was going to take Shuichi out for a date. Just the two of them and no annoying cell phones. Just as they were about to leave, however, the phone rang. The author would have let it ring until the answering machine kicked in, but Shuichi said that it might be important and so he answered instead. The older man watched his lover's expression change from joy to disappointment as he listened to the caller's important words. Eiri was ready to bet his entire career that it was Tohma, again.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I have bad news." The pink haired man said with a crestfallen expression. Where was Tohma taking his pot of gold this time?

"When do you leave?" He asked, letting his anger be clearly understandable in his speech.

"In two hours. This time it's Europe for three months." So his career was saved, but his sanity wouldn't last. There had to be someway to postpone this tour for a little longer. He walked past Shuichi and grabbed the phone.

"NG records, Seguchi Tohma." He heard his brother-in-law say in his business like manner.

"Seguchi, what the hell is this I hear about a European tour? The band is dead like a rock! What are you doing to them over there?"

"Ah, Eiri-San, I'm as happy as ever to hear from you. Could it be that you're actually worried for Shindo-San?" The blond haired younger man could almost see Tohma smile. He didn't have time for his tricks and questions.

"This is not the question Seguchi. Now answer me you bastard. Can't you wait a month before you send them on another tour?"

"You always had a way with words Eiri-San. Sadly, I hate to be the one to tell you, but I can't postpone the tour. Everything is already booked and the plane leaves in exactly one hour and thirty seven minutes. I suggest you accompany Mr. Shindo at the airport or else I don't think I'll be very happy with your behavior." Eiri had no more patience for this shit so he hung up on his brother-in-law. He would deal with him at a later time. He had to help Shuichi pack and bring him to the airport.

After apologizing about a dozen times and helping Eiri pack his things, the two of them left the house and headed for the airport. By the time they arrived there, they only had twenty minutes left. Eiri noticed that Bad Luck was going to be flying in one of NG's special company airplanes. Tohma sure knew how to act classy when he wanted to.

With a quick kiss, Shuichi was off once again only to return in three months. The twenty-four year old returned to his car and went back home only stopping once at a local bar to have a few beers. He needed the booze and the change of décor for his own good.

After the first month, the author had written enough new novels to fill out an entire shelf at the bookstore. His editor was quite pleased and she even wondered why she had never thought of sending his lover away for a long time so he would have nothing better to do of his valuable time. Even though Shuichi had somehow become his inspiration, the muse was even wickeder when Shuichi was away Eiri discovered.

The novelist counted his blessings when Tatsuha came for a one week long visit. He didn't remember the last time he had been so happy to see his brother. The author actually found himself going out more frequently and he even found it in his spare time to visit his father's shrine. For him to go that far meant that he was really lonely and desperate.

The second month was finally stretching to its end and the novelist was looking forward to the end of the next one. He would have called Shuichi in a desperate act, but not only did his cell phone not work but he also didn't know exactly where Shuichi was going and how long he was staying there.

The man decided that tired or not, he would take the J-pop singer out for super two nights after he returned. That way he would have time to rest and recuperate his vibrant energy. To think that at first he was thankful for this tour. Now things had gone too far. This charade had lasted long enough.

Finally after doing a few dozens of crossword puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, 3D puzzles and writing a few more books, the three months were over. He would have gone to pick Shuichi up at the airport if someone had told him that they had rescheduled the flight three hours earlier. Naturally, lady luck seemed to have deserted him since the time Bad Luck arrived at the airport; he was at the editor's bringing the last book of his latest twelve piece collection.

When the author was finally able to remove his shoes and walk into his home, he found the exhausted singer sleeping soundly at the kitchen table. Eiri sighed as he went to pick him up from where he was to bring him in his room. At least sleeping on a bed would be more comfortable than sleeping on the table.

The young man murmured something in his sleep and the older man couldn't help but smile slightly. It sounded like something along the lines of "I love you, Je t'aime, Te quiero, Eu te amo, Ich liebe dich, Ik houd van u, Ti amo, Eiri." For the next two days, all Shuichi did was sleep. The older man made sure that his lover was comfortable and that he slept long enough. Finally by Sunday afternoon, the pink haired amethyst eyed young man woke up from his deep slumber.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, brat." The way he had said the word brat made Shuichi know that Eiri wasn't upset. The younger man couldn't help but smile tiredly at him.

"What the hell did Tohma make you do over there? Was he slave driving you or something?" He asked in his usual stoic voice even though somewhere deep down he was dying to have the young man next to him in a loving embrace.

"Seguchi-San wasn't that bad with us. Can I go take a nap Yuki?" Eiri wasn't going to let him off that easily. He had slept three days and that was three days too long for him in more ways than one.

"You can nap in the car if you want. I made reservations for a restaurant downtown and whether you like it or not, we're going. You are leaving your cell phone at home because I refuse to have Tohma calling you for another tour." Shuichi was in awe. It was one of those rare times were Eiri actually showed that he cared and wanted to spend some time with him in his own special way.

Reluctantly, Shuichi got out from under the warm covers and he got dressed for the evening. Once he was showered, freshened up and changed, they left the house and made their way to the car.

"So where are you taking me?" He asked as he hid a yawn behind his hand. Shuichi wondered how he would manage the entire evening without falling asleep in his soup.

"You'll see." Was all he got as an answer. During the drive there, Shuichi tried hard not to fall asleep. He tried to resist the temptress called sleep, but he was loosing his battle hard. Finally he raised his white flag and his two little soldiers called eye lids closed off to the world. The driver couldn't help but smile.

When they arrived at the restaurant and the car was parked, Eiri had to coax his lover awake. He tried waking him up, but the boy didn't seem to want to cooperate. Finally as a last resort, the novelist tried the other best thing he could think of. He slowly started kissing alongside Shuichi's jaw line. The young man's eyes fluttered open after a while and by the time Eiri's lips were on his, Shuichi was fully awake and was actually responding to the kiss. The author had to admit that he was actually enjoying himself and was even thinking of staying in the car with Shuichi instead of going to the restaurant. Finally after a while, Eiri came to his common sense and pulled back much too the younger man's disappointment.

"Now that you're awake, let's go inside." Even though he was lingering for more, he had to restrain himself… for now. They walked inside and the waiter accompanied them to the far back of the restaurant. Eiri had requested that they have the most privacy possible. The waiter left them with the menu and they were alone once more.

Miraculously, the man of many elegant words was able to start a conversation with his lover. They ordered their food and ate it while it was still warm. It seemed as though the food brought new energy to the younger man and the sparkle of his eyes that Eiri loved so was back.

But it didn't last very long. By the end of the meal, the fatigue showed again in Shuichi's amethyst eyes once more. He excused himself to use the facilities and after his long absence, Eiri started to wonder if he hadn't fallen asleep in the bathroom. He finally decided to check up on him.

When he walked into the bathroom, he found Shuichi at the sink splashing some water in his face. The singer missed his face and most of the water went on his arms and neck. Eiri had to try hard not to laugh. A rebellious and courageous chuckle was able to escape his lips and it caught the singer's attention. He turned around and gasped when he recognized the intruder.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" He asked a bit dazed. Sleep really was an evil mistress.

"Checking up on you, that's what I'm doing." He replied rather rudely.

"Here, let me get that for you." The author took some dried brown paper and approached Shuichi. He turned him around so that he would be facing him. He gently dried off the water from his tan skin taking all his time observing every aspect of his neck.

Once the task was done, he put the brown paper aside and looked at the smaller man directly in his eyes. He cupped his left cheek with his paler hand and continued looking at him. It had been three months since he had been this close to Shuichi. He caressed his cheek before finally placing a loving kiss on his lips. He backed up Shuichi to the wall and continued with more heated kisses. To his great content, Shuichi responded as well.

"Yuki, what if someone walks in?" He said between uneven breaths. Eiri didn't say anything and simply redirected them towards a bathroom cubicle. Once they were there, he locked the door and then he didn't care who walked in. The skilled hands of the author managed to un-tuck Shuichi's shirt and they rediscovered every particle of his chest. Even though the pink haired singer was still reluctant about their activities, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself.

In one swift movement however, the lock to the door was switched over and none of them noticed the newly opened bathroom cubicle door. They continued with their bathroom activities and the presence of a third party member didn't come to their attention until later. The poor fellow didn't know what to do and simply starred in shock.

When Eiri noticed the man, he pushed Shuichi away and acted as though this was everyday business.

"And that's how you take care of predators." The man went on with his business and the couple exited the bathroom together.

"What was that all about?" Shuichi asked him as they took their seats again.

"I was trying to save your face. Is that the thanks I get?" He asked as he paid for their meal. Shuichi didn't say anything and they left the restaurant.

"Don't think you're free when you get home. I'm not done with you." Eiri whispered in the singer's ear the moment they were alone in the car. Shuichi didn't complain; it had been a long three months for him as well.

By the time they were back home though, the singer was fast asleep once more. The author sighed and thought of the irony of his situation. He tried waking him up, but he had no success. For now he would let him sleep, but tomorrow was another day. He just hoped that Tohma didn't have any plans for Bad Luck in America or else he was going as well.

**Owari**

**DONE! I actually wrote this on April 17****th****… it's been a while since then, four months and three days to be exact. Well, this is probably my longest Gravitation one-shot. I do hope you enjoyed. I have a few things in mind and hopefully I'll find the time to do them before school starts once more.**

**Please let me know what you think of this story.**

**Thanks and have a pleasant end of summer.**

**Op**


End file.
